La llegada de Squeletrwis
by MyLordDarkMoon
Summary: Squeletrwis era feliz en el cielo hasta que su mejor amigo Blacksqueletor lo reta a ir a la tierra y reinar a la humanidad por 200 años, pero el cumple el reto y baja hacia la tierra causando caos y desgracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Squeletrwis.**

-Me alegra estar en el cielo es la mejor cosa que me ah pasado estos 23 años-Dijo Squeletrwis alegre.

Black-Bueno sabia que estarías feliz de venir de la tierra! Aunque ya estés muerto- Blacksqueletor hablo repentino con Squeletrwis.

Squeletrwis-Escucha voy a vivir 10.000 años pateando traseros de angelitos o puedo vivir 200 años reinando humanos- Blacksqueletor se tomo esto como un reto y le digo a Squeletrwis.

Black-Así pues te reto a que bajes a la tierra y vivas 200 años reinando a la maldita raza humana-Squeletrwis quedo perplejo al escuchar aquel reto así que solo se cayó por unos segundos y acepto el reto.

Squeletrwis-Ok hagámoslo- Así que Squeletrwis tomo una mochila color negro, metió 3 armas.

La 1 era una metralleta

La 2 era un rifle de asalto

La 3 era una escopeta calibre 20

Al ver Black a Squeletrwis empacando le dijo –Enserio! Vas a hacer el reto? Solo era una amenaza vacía!

Squeletrwis –Sí pero tienes razón será más divertido si reino a los humanos es tan fácil como comer pastel- Dijo Squeletrwis confiado.

Black-Ok suena bien pero cuando tiempo estarás allá?- Dijo Black a Squeletrwis.

Squeletrwis- Un… no lo sé 200 años tal vez o más – Black al escuchar eso dijo molesto.

Black-Que! No puedes hacerlo- Squeletrwis dejo de empacar y le dijo a Black.

Squeletrwis-Si pero era nuestro reto lo olvidas- Black le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

.P. pero no sabía que te lo tomarías tan literal!- Dijo Black desconfiado.

Squeletrwis- O amigo cuando aprenderás yo todo me lo tomo literal- Al decir esto Squeletrwis tomo su mochila y se fue a la tierra, pero antes de irse Black le dijo a Squeletrwis – Si necesitas mi ayuda iré a la tierra- Squeletrwis solo se alejo y dijo.

Squeletrwis-No te preocupes no necesito tu ayuda puedo hacer esto yo solo adiós- Squeletrwis salto de la nube a la tierra haciendo que alcanzara una velocidad de 10.00kilometros por hora hasta que aterrizo pero en su lugar por la alta velocidad se estrello contra el suelo ocasionando una explosión en el césped.

 **Capitulo 1: La llegada de Squeletrwis**

Cuando se estrello contra el césped se levanto y miro hacia atrás y vio toda la explosión que había dejado pero el solo dijo.

-Increíble! Eh destruido el estadio en menos de un minuto será más fácil destruir la tierra- Dijo Squeletrwis sonriendo.

Un grupo de 4 adolescentes escucharon la explosión y fueron a ver el estadio.

Cuando llegaron al estadio estaba todo destruido y vieron a Squeletrwis mirando a la deriva, así que uno de los adolescentes dice.

-No puede ser el estadio está destruido- Squeletrwis escucho eso y se voltio observando a los adolescentes y les dijo.

Squeletrwis-Ha así que ustedes son los humanos eh… bueno son solo una pila de huesos que serán míos- Squeletrwis dijo esto y se reía de los adolescentes.

Uno de ellos se molesto demasiado y dijo.

-No te daremos nuestros huesos CANAYA!- Al escuchar esto Squeletrwis dejo de reír y sus manos comenzaron a encenderse en fuego.

 **POR CIERTO SI NO LO SABIAN ESE ES UNO DE SUSPODERES COMO SQUELETOR PERO ESA ES SU ESPECIALIDAD :v**

Squeletrwis lanzo una bola de fuego hacia los adolescentes y esta bola al tocar el suelo exploto cerca de ellos haciendo que se lanzaran hacia el suelo.

Los adolescentes estaban asustados y uno dijo

-O por dios este tipo está loco corran!- al decir esto los adolescentes se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo.

Squeletrwis los vio correr y dijo riendo.

-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja estos humanos son tan cobardes y bastardos ja,ja,ja,ja,ja – él dejo de reír y se fue a la cuidad.

Squeletrwis- Iré a esa ciudad a causar caos, pánico y temor será divertido- él decía esto mientras caminaba hasta la ciudad.


	2. El reinado de Squeletrwis

**Capitulo 2: El horror en la ciudad**

Squeletrwis llego a la ciudad y este observo a su alrededor y todo era calmado y silencioso

Squeletrwis-Esta calmada ciudad va a ser mía y voy a incendiar los edificios, casa, apartamentos, y centros comerciales jajá, jajá – Squeletrwis se reía y se incendio todo su cuerpo, un adolescente de 22 años lo vio y le dijo.

-AHHH! Viejo te quemas como no te duele?- El adolescente estaba horrorizado y espantado por el fuego.

Squeletrwis- Lo que hago con mi energía no es de tu incumbencia- Squeletrwis izo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo al adolescente, el se agacho y con suerte no le dio la bola de fuego pero si le dio a un edificio haciendo que este se incendiara y explotara.

La gente se asusto y empezó a correr gritando Squeletrwis se rio y saco una libreta con anotaciones de lo que iba a hacer.

Squeletrwis-OK ocasionar caos listo que sigue?- El miro su libreta y justo en ese instante llego la policía y rodearon a Squeletrwis.

Policía-Muy bien arriba las manos y suelta la libreta- Squeletrwis se molesto y le dijo.

Squeletrwis- Tu no me das ordenes maldito humano- El policía se molesto y le dijo a su patrulla.

Policía- Dispárenle a ese desgraciado :v- la patrulla empezó a dispararle a Squeletrwis pero eso no le hacía nada.

Squeletrwis solo guardo su librea y dijo.

Squeletrwis- Eh… se supone que debo morir?- El policía se asusto y dijo.

Policía- Como sigues vivo?

Squeletrwis-Ahora es mi turno- Squeletrwis saco un hueso y se lo arrojo al policía haciendo que se lo clavara en el pecho.

El policía cayó al suelo y gritaba de dolor mientras la patrulla le disparaba a Squeletrwis.

Squeletrwis- dejen de disparar idiotas es inútil sus intentos- Squeletrwis lanzo miles de huesos hacia la patrulla y algunos salieron lastimados y otro muertos.

Así que la patrulla huyo de Squeletrwis y el se reía **DE NUEVO :v**

Squeletrwis- Ha que fácil fue reinar este estado voy a enviarle una foto a Black y hacer callar su estúpida boca ja, ja-Squeletrwis saco su teléfono y se tomo una foto con la ciudad quemándose detrás de él y se la envió.


	3. Squeletrwis el rey

**Capitulo 3: Squeletrwis el rey**

Squeletrwis- Ja, ja, ja, ja, :D pronto reinare el universo entero pero primero voy a enviarle la foto a Black para ver cómo le queda su fea cara- Squeletrwis se tomo la foto y se la envió a Blacksqueletor

 **En el cielo**

Black- Como le irá a Squeletrwis?-Se preguntaba Black sobre una nube.

En ese momento le llego el mensaje él lo miro y lo abrió. Al abrirlo quedo impactado al ver la imagen.

Black- Oh por dios!- dijo Black perplejo.

Black-Enserio lo logro- Black miro la foto unos segundos hasta que decidió responderle.

 **En la tierra**

Squeletrwis- Ja que fácil!- Dijo Squeletrwis emocionado hasta que le llego el mensaje de Blacksqueletor.

El miro en la respuesta y decía ( **aun te faltan 199 años** ).

Squeletrwis se enfureció y le respondió.

( **Cuenta con eso)** le envió el mensaje y siguió aterrorizando a la humanidad.

 **En eso pasaron 150 años de esclavitud nadie podía hacer nada. Así pasaron los años de esclavitud y en solo 6 meses logro dominar el mundo entero. Pero este no es el final, un grupo de 9 adolescentes formaron una rebelión contra él, aunque Squeletrwis no lo supiera pero igualmente les sería imposible derrotarlo pero intentaron atacarlo psicológicamente y no físicamente. Así pasaron 6 años hasta decidieron empezar en marcha el plan pero perdieron contra él. Aunque un adolescente llamado Freddy de 19 años de edad logro atacarlo psicológicamente, pero se preguntaran como lo izo? solo lean en 4 capitulo y lo sabrán :v**


	4. La rebelión

**Capitulo 4: La rebelión**

Squeletrwis había llegado al número de muertes más alto del mundo era en numero 1 de todos los asesinos.

Squeletrwis- ha soy imparable- Dijo Squeletrwis riendo.

En ese momento Freddy se acerco a Squeletrwis escondido y le dijo en voz alta.

Freddy- Pues no lo creo!- dijo Freddy gritando.

Squeletrwis se volteo y miro a aquel humano y dijo.

Squeletrwis-Humano puedo oler tu miedo y tus temores dime crees poder derrotarme ya e matado a gente como tú y no tu solo eres una piedra en mi zapato.

 **En efecto Squeletrwis no tiene zapatos es solo una expresión :v**

Freddy salo de su escondite y le dijo.

Freddy- Si pues tu solo eres un obstáculo en el camino de los humanos :v- Dijo gritando.

En ese momento Squeletrwis se molesto mucho y dijo.

Squeletrwis- Como osas compararme con tu maldita raza humano, no importa te matare como a los demás.

En ese momento Squeletrwis con su poder levanto a Freddy de la zona dejándolo flotar.

 **Ese es uno de sus poderes se llama manipulación de esqueleto significa que puede controlar tu esqueleto y destruirlo o torturarlo.**

Squeletrwis levanto a Freddy y lo estaba torturando intentando romper sus huesos y quémalo vivo pero antes de hacerlo le dijo al humano.

Squeletrwis- Tus últimas palabras humano!

Freddy dijo con su último aliento.

Freddy- P por qué haces E esto?- dijo Freddy adolorido.

Squeletrwis dejo de torturarlo y le dijo.

Squeletrwis- Ha sabia pregunta veras esto es cosa de venganza!- dijo Squeletrwis molesto pero riendo :D.

Freddy volvió a respirar y le dijo a Squeletrwis.

Freddy- Venganza por qué?- Freddy no sabía por qué Squeletrwis se quería vengar y de quien?.

Squeletrwis dejo de manipular a Freddy y lo dejo caer al suelo, cuando Freddy callo y se levanto Squeletrwis le conto a Freddy por que se quería vengar y le dijo.

Squeletrwis- Escucha no debería hablar contigo de esto pero eres el único humano que se molesta en preguntar antes de morir. Veras la razón por la que estoy aquí es para vengarme de los que me asesinaron- dijo Squeletrwis molesto.

Freddy quedo confuso y le pregunto.

Freddy- Pero como te pueden asesinar?- El no estaba seguro de esto.

Squeletrwis- Veras yo un día fui un humano como tú de hecho fui muchos humanos-

Freddy- Muchos humanos?

Squeletrwis- Si veras yo era un humano pero fui asesinado, cuando morí mi alma se fue al cielo y se convirtió en un hueso, luego otras almas llegaron al cielo y se convirtieron en huesos y se unieron conmigo hasta formar un solo ser-

Freddy- Cuantas almas se unieron contigo?-

Squeletrwis- No lo sé, solo recuerdo estar en el cielo, yo solo-

Freddy- Y de quien te quieres vengar?

Squeletrwis- Eres un humano muy preguntón pero si me preguntas eso te diré que me quiero vengar de todos los que me asesinaron, cada maldito humano-

Freddy- Pero no todos te asesinaron solo unos cuantos pero ya pasaron muchos años ya deben estar muertos!-

Squeletrwis se quedo pensando por unos minutos hasta que llego la policía y una patrulla militar, en ese momento salió un oficial y le dijo a Squeletrwis.

Policía- Muy bien desgraciado arriba las manos!- dijo el policía molesto.

Pero Squeletrwis seguía pensando hasta escucho la voz de Freddy que decía.

Freddy- Por favor Squeletrwis haz lo que te dicen-

Squeletrwis obedeció y subió las manos y se acerco hasta la patrulla

Policía-Quedas bajo arresto por terrorismo, destrucción a las calles, y asesinatos-

El policía esposo a Squeletrwis y lo metió en el auto.

Hasta que llegaron al juicio en la ciudad Squeletrwis sabía que podía liberarse fácilmente pero no lo izo y acepto su destino.


	5. El prisionero

**Capitulo 5: El prisionero**

Squeletrwis fue al juicio donde el jurado tomaba una decisión para el acusado dijo molesto tomando toda sus acusaciones.

Juez- Bien Squeletrwis duro 200 años reinando la las personas y destrucción a las calles de todo el mundo asesino a 20.000.000 de personas e incendiar las ciudades. Tu condena será la muerte algo que decir?-

Squeletrwis-Ah… que soy inmortal y que no pueden hacerme daño- Squeletrwis solo imagino que el juez no sabía lo que hacía y era tonto al querer matarlo, pero el juez insistió.

Juez- En ese caso te condeno a cadena perpetua en prisión- Al decir esto Squeletrwis dijo.

Squeletrwis- Maldición!

Y se lo llevaron a la cárcel.

Hay llegaron y Squeletrwis le pregunto al oficial que día era hoy el oficial baboso le dice.

Oficial- Es año nuevo idiota

Squeletrwis miro al cielo y dijo.

Squeletrwis- Eh… complete el reto tómalo Black en tu cara!- Squeletrwis estaba feliz de haber hecho el reto desde hace 200 años.

Oficial- Si idiota ya ahora vete-

Squeletrwis fue a la cárcel vestido de naranja y estuvo en una celda con un hombre con una cicatriz en el brazo derecho.

El hombre lo miro y le dijo.

Prisionero- A mi me arrestaron por robar una tienda a ti por qué?-

Squeletrwis- Yo fui arrestado por esclavizar a los humanos 200 años y reinar el universo-

El hombre que impactado y le dijo.

Prisionero- Tu eres ese lunático que reino el mundo entero?-

Squeletrwis solo lo miro molesto y le dijo frustrado.

Squeletrwis- Si ese soy yo-

El hombre se separo de él y le dijo asustado.

Prisionero- Oye se que odias a los humanos pero no me hagas daño- Dijo el hombre asustado.

Squeletrwis- No seas idiota humano, si quisiera ya lo habría hecho- dijo Squeletrwis molesto.

El prisionero se volvió a sentar dijo.

Prisionero- Ufff que alivio-

Squeletrwis se recostó de una esquina y dijo.

Squeletrwis- Este lugar me deprime lo odio!-

Prisionero- Pues acostúmbrate por que tienes cadena perpetua- dijo el hombre.

En ese momento un policía llego y le dijo a Squeletrwis.

Policía- Oye bicho raro pagaron tu fianza-

Squeletrwis se puso feliz pero le dijo al policía.

Squeletrwis- Eh… tu eres el raro!-

El prisionero se molesto y dijo.

Prisionero- No que! Llevo aquí más tiempo que él, y él se pudo ir en menos de una hora!-

Squeletrwis le dice al prisionero.

Squeletrwis- Ha acostúmbrate a vivir aquí ja,ja,ja,ja-

Squeletrwis se fue de la prisión y al salir vio a Freddy afuera el sorprendido le dijo.

Squeletrwis – Humano? Que estás haciendo aquí?

Freddy con optimismo le dice.

Freddy- Yo page tu fianza-

Squeletrwis quedo impresionado por la acción de Freddy al haberlo ayudado a salir de prisión.


End file.
